Hunny
by Opposites
Summary: "But if someone gives me a reason to trust them... there's nothing wrong with having another friend." Harry whispered to Hermione. Because life never stopped continuing. Inspired by Winnie the Pooh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So each chapter will be based off a quote, I hope you all enjoy it(:**

**~opposites**

"**It's snowing still," said Eeyore gloomily, "and its **_**freezing. **_**However," he said brightening up a little, "we haven't had an earthquake in a while."**

**~Eeyore**

Theo looked out the train window, and at the crowds of people bidding good byes. The train was about to depart from the station, and his family might be the only one that wasn't there to see their kids off. He had come back to make up his last year, just like many others. Everyone wanted some normalcy after the war, and only very few wouldn't receive it. And those were basically the Slytherins who hadn't of joined Voldemort. He had been shut out from his own house's compartments, and he didn't dare try any of the other houses. Who knew what they would do to him. He was alone, and maybe he deserved it. Even his parents were distant, the only thing he knew about them were that they had dark black hair, lavender eyes, and he only knew that because those were the few traits he inherited.

"Hello Nott." A voice greeted. Theo turned and looked at the open door, immediately hiding the shock from his face. It was Hermione Granger, her hair the same brown color, only a lot less bushy. He gave a quick nod in reply. "Do you mind if my friends and I sit with you?" She asked, brushing a curly strand of hair from her face. He didn't know whether or not to say yes. He wanted to be able to think without the worry of people reading his face, but he didn't want to be alone either, not really.

"Sure." And he was rewarded with a warm smile. His gaze followed her as she sat down and took out a rather battered book from her small purse. He smirked, she had put an expendable charm on it, what a know it all. He watched her face as she read, a small smile and dancing eyes. How did she look so peaceful? How had she managed to cope with everything after the war? He was sure that with her being Potter's friend, she had faced worse than most. "Granger?" He whispered, not sure if he actually wanted her to hear him or not. Her gaze met his, and her eyebrow rose a bit. "How are you…" He paused, uncertain.

"Like I am?" She answered for him. He nodded his head, careful to hide his relief. She gave another small smile and looked out the window. "It's raining still, and it's freezing….. _However_," She continued, her hazel eyes bore into his, "We haven't had an earthquake in a while." And in that moment, even with the commotion of Potter, Weasel, Loony, and Weaselette entering the compartment, he understood her. Even with everyone mourning, everyone recovering, and the drama going on now, the worst had already happened. The disaster was already over; it was all easy compared to Voldemort, no matter how big it seemed at the moment. He smiled in return, a bit surprised at himself for doing so, and quickly looked back out the window, careful to not let Potter or the others see him. But he knew Hermione had, and that was all that mattered as she got up to hug her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter, hope you like it(: I know it took me a little to write this story, but I have projects I can't avoid forever, so they had to be done(: schools almost over and summer will give me plenty of time to work on this IF im not done by then. So the quote used in this chapter isn't used directly like the last one, and some may not. But I think it's practically summarized in this ^-^ **

"**A little consideration, a little thought for others, makes all the difference."**

**Sept. 2**

Theo took his time going down the corridors. At the rate he was going he'd be right on time for Ancient Runes, and as much as he enjoyed that class, he wasn't excited about spending a whole hour reviewing things for tomorrow's exam. The class was easy enough to pass, and his grades were equal to the Head Girl's, Hermione's; there really wasn't a reason he needed to attend. _But then again the whole Head Boy privilege could be taken away…_

Theo ignored the snickering as he passed a small group of Slytherin girls, he knew they weren't laughing at him, and he really didn't have the energy to find out what his own House was up to, much less punish them. However when he heard the small snicker of mudblood and a loud crash, he whipped around, already knowing who it was the idiotic group of Slytherins attacking.

"Clumsy are we _mudblood?_" A voice sneered. Theo glared, and he could already feel several eyes on him from those peeking out from the classroom. Striding silently away from the door way and feeling a lot like Snape, Theo snuck beside _Pansy's_ group of friends.

"Enjoying yourself Pansy?" He drawled, causing one of the girls to jump. He rolled his eyes and pushed through them. He gave a small smirk as Pansy's grin vanished. "Maybe," He continued, bending down to pick up a few fallen books, "I would turn a blind eye," He tucked the books under his arm and helped the fallen girl up. He would help her alright, but he'd do it in a way that his own house wouldn't end up eating him afterwards, even if that meant going down to Pansy's levels and charming them. "But since you decided not only to trip the _Head_," he gave a small pause and dusted his robes, "Girl, in front of a whole crowd of people, _then_ said the name that has basically been forbidden in this school in respect to those who had fallen to end the use of it, I have no choice but to punish you." The corner of his mouth fell a bit, as if he was sad to do so; he was almost able to hide the mirth from his eyes.

"Are you alright Hermione?" He asked the furious girl, a bit shocked when he saw the anger in her eyes turn into a glint of something else. The thoughtful girl from his train ride was back, only with a little devil on her shoulder.

"Theo's right, I've already warned you before when you were harassing a third year, even a second year, and that was only last week. But I truly don't believe all of you were the cause of this," She gave a smile, and even Theo believed her for a second, "So I'll give you a chance to escape detention." She continued. "Either detention for a week and 10 points off for each of you, and since there's five of you, that's more than enough to put you far behind for the House Cup, or," Her smile widened a bit, as if she was giving all of them a gift, "You tell me who initiated all of the harassment, they get three weeks detention, and only 20 points are taken off. That's less than half of what you could win come Slytherin's Quidditch game this weekend. Theo had to hold back a snort, Hermione had the girls cornered.

Their Slytherin self preservation was being pulled between keeping their queen safe and sharing the scorn from their own house, or keeping themselves safe, and ultimately losing their queen. "What is going on out here?" A voice boomed from the classroom doorway, and Theo held back a groan, almost laughing when he heard Hermione's. The tall professor however, demanded attention simply walking into a room, and even if he looked friendly, with his eyes wrinkled by laughing and his disheveled hair, there were some teachers that you automatically respected enough to answer right away, so maybe that's why someone piped up.

"They were terrorizing students," A voice floated through the crowd, revealing a Ravenclaw, pointing at the Theo's House mates

"Very well, a weeks detention for all of you, and a total of 30 points taken off. If I hear any more complaints," Professor Ramage narrowed his eyes, "Measures will be taken. I will not stand for something like this so soon after…" He paused for a second, not sure whether or not the kids needed a reminder of the war, but they all knew what he meant, "after school starting." Professor Ramage took a deep breath, and plastered a smile on his face, "Now let's get all of you seated in class; we have a lot to review for." And maybe that was why most kids liked Ramage, he always knew what to say, and whether or not to continue it.

As soon as everyone was seated Professor Ramage immediately started the review, and was quite cheerily doing so, trying his best to get kids to ignore his implied statement from earlier. He was doing pretty well at it too until Potter and Weasley appeared, breathing hard and with an excuse. Theo gave a small smirk when he saw Hermione's slightly annoyed look at the boys, but became even more intrigued when he saw her passing them notes, her gaze still locked on the blackboard. He quickly looked around the classroom when both Potter and Weasel looked up at him in confusion, before falling into waves of whispers, so they wouldn't think he was staring. _What's that all about?_ Giving a quick flick of his wrist, he disillusioned then levitated one end of an extendable ear to their desks.

_What do you mean he stood up for you?_ Weasel whispered.

_What do you mean what do I mean? He didn't need to and he did._

_So what? Does that make him your hero? _ Weasel muttered, and Theo just made out the sound of a small slap.

_Oi sorry. _ He muttered again.

_Well, we could talk to him. Maybe thank him._ Potter reasoned.

_Why should you guys thank him? Its not like I constantly need your protection, I survived pretty well during the war, thank you. _ Hermione muttered darkly.

_Okay well then you thank him. This at least changes our perspective of him._ Potter reasoned. Hermione gave out a small snort.

_Of course I'll thank him, but how does this change your perspective? He hasn't done anything rude to anyone, at least that I'm aware of. _

_Well that's just it. _ Weasel answered, _Before he was just there, but now…_

_I'm not a vain person Hermione, but my actual trust isn't earned that easily, not after all of what happened. But if someone gives me a reason to trust them, like… Theodore… has. _ Harry said slowly, trying out the name. _ There's nothing wrong with having another friend. _

Letting curiosity take over him, Theo quickly glanced at the Trio. He watched Hermione drape herself over the raven haired boy, in a quick comforting hug. Potter glanced at Theo, and gave a small nod, trying to convey his thanks. Theo gave a small nod in return, and turned his view back to the blackboard. Who knew what he had done would make such a difference?

Theo glanced down at his black school robes, and his clothes underneath, black skinny jeans and a white shirt. In a way, he had been handsome enough to get by in Slytherin, rich enough, to put him up in the food chain even if he hadn't followed Voldemort, and finally smart enough, to wind him out of situations and pin it on others. Being a Slytherin had its perks and disadvantages, one of them self preservation, which could be either. It taught one that you always look out for yourself, which was really… to think only for yourself and only keep useful contacts. It was lonely, he supposed, but Theo had gotten use to being alone. What he had done out there was out of self preservation… mostly. It was out of protecting someone who had become his useful contact, even without them knowing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third installment^-^ I have a few more chapters with quotes, but I really can't find enough, so a few sayings might be repeated, like the early chapters. Keep on reading guys(: **

**P.S Terribly sorry for the tremendous gap in updates, took me forever to get the right inspiration for this chapter, but I have splendid ideas for the next couple(: **

"**You can't stay in your corner of the forest forever waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes."**

**October 3**

Hermione scribbled the last of her Ancient Runes notes down on her parchment before leaning back and letting out a sigh. She'd been study for far too long. The only thing that kept her sane during these times was the overall feel of the library; she had never been in a more magnificent place.

The walls were built from old stone, and it was lit with the blaze of fire from the scones flickering against the walls and the flames from the fireplaces. It reminded her of the fantasy books her mom would slip her every now and then when she was young. This place was her paradise. She could sit by the windows and watch the weather roar, read a novel by the fire, or learn something she had never even knew existed in the world. Hermione looked around and spotted a few tables occupied by various students studying together, until her eyes fell on one particular man who had, quite annoyingly, been in the back of her mind for the past few weeks.

Theodore Nott.

The raven haired boy with lavender eyes.

The boy who stood up for her.

The guy Harry _wanted_ to trust.

And he was alone.

Hermione's body moved on its own accord, and she soon found herself on the other end of the room sitting across from the quiet boy. "Hello." He greeted, not looking up from his textbook. Hermione sat there somewhat stunned, and completely blamed her fried mind for coming.

"Hello." She replied, studying him while he did the same to his notes.

"Nott again is it?" He smirked, looking up through his fringe. Hermione's lips quirked up and she tightened the robe around her body trying to warm herself up. Why the boy in front of her hadn't of lit the fireplace beside their table was beside her, but it was his area of study, and she wouldn't change it. Maybe it was a snake thing.

"Should it be otherwise? When was the last time we talked?" She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Let me see," He raised an eyebrow and put the end of his feather quill between his lips, "September I believe, when I got the Slithering Skanks off your back." He quipped, making Hermione give a small chuckle. "And I believe you called me Theo." He finished, his gaze going back down to his parchment.

"Alright _Theo,_ does this mean you'll start calling me by my first name?"

"That'd only be fair, _Hermione."_ He purred, probably not even realizing it, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him and the group of 4rth years watching googgly eyed at the Head Boy. Honestly, the boy was attractive, but goggling at him must be rather annoying on his part. She glared at the group of girls and smirked when they all looked away.

"Scaring away my admirers are we?" He chuckled, reacquiring Hermione's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does knowing you're the fancy of a few third years help you concentrate better?"

His smile widened and she swore she saw a small glint in his eyes, "Well yes it does." He remarked, causing her to scoff and raise her eyebrows in amusement, "But since it's you, and I have to share a dorm with you, I'll let you off with a warning. No more scaring my gaggle of giggling girls though." She laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind Theo." She replied, before slipping back off into her novel, giving him the quiet he needed to finish his essay. They spent the next hour or so in comfortable silence, each preoccupied.

"So what is the Bookworm reading today?" Theo asked, leaning back in his chair and running his hand through his shaggy hair. Hermione smiled at the nickname people always gave her; she was proud of it despite any negative connotations.

"A book about a girl with two different colored eyes. In her world if your eyes are different you have special abilities, and this is a story about hers basically." She answered. She looked up after a few quiet moments and met his studying gaze, "yes?"

"Can you recommend me a book?" He asked, causing Hermione to smile again.

Merlin, he loved that she could smile easily.

Godric, she loved recommending books.

He watched as her eyes grew even more alive and her face lit up. "Have you read Hogwarts: A History?" He shook his head no and listened to her go on and on about the secrets of the book, the things she learned that few others knew. Theo couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she got into telling one of the adventures she had with George during the summer, how the two explored secret passage ways, learning new ways to sneak his products into the school. She helped pack up his things as they made their way down the corridor, her voice now bringing to life the secrets of the moving stairs and how she used them to her advantage when she had played a muggle game of manhunt with her friends from all houses. When he realized her bag was getting in the way of her story telling he quickly took it off her shoulder and placed it on his, not wanting anything to hinder her words.

He received a smile when the weight was lifted off her shoulder and she opened the portrait of Rome and a gypsy that gave way into the Head Dorms. "So that book taught you all of those things?" Hermione nodded in reply, waving her wand to draw the drapes back and once again to send the fireplace blazing. "When do you think I could borrow it then?" He chuckled, placing both of their bags on the coffee table. Hermione beamed.

"Well it's on the mantle. Eager to learn new ways to slither around the school?" She joked, flopping herself down on the leather couch.

"Well you had your fun prowling." He shot back, walking over to the mantle and plucking the book off the shelf. "It's only fair that I get a turn too." Hermione snorted, and snuggled herself deeper into the couch cushions.

"Is it now?" She murmured, closing her eyes. Theo studied the tired girl in front of him, really studied her this time. She was ghostly pale, but she didn't really seem like the one to spend time tanning so that was understandable. She was fit though, that was for sure, whether because she wanted to be, was lucky to be, or because she was still nervous from the battle and kept so just in case, was beyond him. Not that he was complaining. Her hair seemed to wrestle with itself, crisscrossing between golden brown threads and weaving out of darker locks. The light from the fire and now the moon made her seem at peace, as well as make the bags under her eyes stand out. Had the Gryffindor Princess not been getting enough sleep?

"I hope so." He answered, his voice a whisper, yet she seemed to hear him and she started to stand up, eyes half closed.

"We'll see." She yawned and waved good bye before retreating into her room.

Hermione made her way to the caged owl on her desk and fed it a small cookie from a jar, "Ello Poe. How've you been today?" The owl had been one of the things she bought from her reward money. Hermione sat herself down on her chair and quickly scrawled off a note to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

"_You can't stay in your corner of the forest forever waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes." _

_Maybe we should have realized that earlier. I had a pleasant evening with Theo today, and it's all because of what you told me in class a month ago. Maybe you were right, it's completely okay to let others in._

_I say we give him a chance._

_Hermione~_

_Night mate._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh lord, I apologize for the horrendously late update; I lost my idea book! I had the story laid out in it, and it vanished. So I had to redo all the work I had laid out onto it, and this time SAVE it on my computer… if I lose my computer I swear I'll die **

"**Sometimes, if you stand on the bottom rail of a bridge and lean over to watch the river flow slowly away beneath you, you will suddenly know everything there is to know."**

**Nov. 20**

Theodore sped through the corridors. He'd heard what had happened between the Weasley King and the Gryffindor Princess, and he had been waiting in the Head Dorms for her to come barreling in. When she hadn't come, he knew exactly where to find her.

The library.

"Mione?" Theo called, earning himself a shush and a glare from Ms. Pince. "Hermione?" He whispered, dashing around the book shelves.

"Theo?" Theodore snapped his head up.

"How in the world did you get up there?" He asked, stepping back to get a better look at her perch. She was… out a window?

"Honestly Theo," She sniffled, "Did you even read Hogwarts: A History?" Theo grinned, even when she was sad she was bossy.

"Maybe I didn't get that far yet. Essays and homework you know?" Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand, sending a book from the shelves flying into her hand. Theo watched, bewildered as the bookcase moved, rearranging its shelves and books to form steps leading straight up to the window Hermione was sitting at. Even after spending his whole life in the Wizarding world, there were still things that amazed him. He hurried his way up before Hermione could change her mind about letting him sit with her.

"So you heard huh? That or you need help on a project, in which case I'm not in the mood to help you." Hermione sighed. Theo didn't reply, still adjusting to the fact that the window was actually an entrance to a small balcony, and that the view was practically breathtaking.

"Please, you might be the brains of the trio, but I'm perfectly capable of besting you in class." He smiled, nudging her with his elbow as he sat down. The two sat down in silence, watching the sunset and the stars peek out, feeling the small breeze. It was peaceful. Then Hermione sniffled. "So do you want to talk about it?" He whispered, scared to break the peaceful balance between them. They had grown closer of course, but he didn't know how strong their string was.

She sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder, apparently it was a lot stronger than he originally thought, "It's not even Ron that made me cry, it was the reaction of people around me. You'd think me being asexual wouldn't matter to anyone… I mean it has absolutely nothing to do with them now does it? But they all… teased me about it." Theo rested his head on hers, and swallowed down the small pang in his throat at the confirmation of his suspicions. "A few snickered, and I heard whispers about that just being an excuse to keep him out of my knickers…. Lavender's friend started laughing about me being an uptight prude… and the worst part is that I shouldn't even be offended by all of this, those people don't even matter to me. I just can believe that after _everything_ I've been through, they have the nerve to make fun of me." Hermione straightened up and Theo stiffened at the look in her eyes.

"I've been through a bloody war!" Hermione hissed standing up and walking over to the rail, "I'm part of the reason no one here is being tortured. For Merlin's sake!" And then the worst thing possible to Theo happened once again, her anger turned to silent tears.

"Hermione…" He whispered, scurrying from his place on the ground to the rail. "Mione, everything you said is right, and I bet right now, those people are being grilled by the rest of the Goody Griffs." He settled himself beside her, resting his back against the rail, getting a clear view of her face. She didn't seem completely here.

"I've been through so much… and honestly… the people who don't accept me don't need to continue to be in my life." She turned and looked at Theo, "So where do you stand Theo?" The look in her eyes was resigned, it was as if she had finally come to terms on how she should look at life, and maybe she had. Theo gave a small smile and tugged her into his arms so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"By you, Bookworm." And Theo held her as she sobbed about the unfairness of the world, because of the ignorance of its occupancy, and because it finally hit her that maybe she had given up her childhood romance, and maybe, she was okay with that.

By the time the two had gone down from the hidden balcony and were winding through the corridors, the moon was already out. And maybe that was the reason a flustered Ginny tackled Hermione, going on about how Lavender shut her friend up, how those FEW people who said anything were idiots, how the common room grew angry at them, and that next time she disappeared and left her worried, she would personally raise hell to find her.

"Oh hello Nott," Ginny smiled at the raven haired boy, finished with her rant. He smiled in return.

"Weaslette." Hermione looked back and forth between her two friends; they knew each other? Well that makes things easier.

"Mione, how about I grab Harry, Ron, and Luna and we watch movies in the Head Dorm, you're invited Theo." Ginny glanced back and forth between the two Heads.

"You want to bring Ron?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Well whether or not he accepts is completely up to him, but don't you think that if I didn't invite him at all, the drama would be worse?" Hermione nodded, hugging Ginny goodbye before the redhead went off to go get the others.

"Sad thing is she knows he won't come for a while… I bet Harry will though." The brunette muttered to herself, watching her friend disappear down the corridors.

"So Hermione…." Theo caught her attention, "what exactly is a movie?" He asked, making Hermione erupt into laughter.

"Come on, you'll love it, you pureblood." She beamed, grabbing onto his hand and leading him back to their dorms. Theo's eyes widened at her display of affection before passing it off as a way she acted around her close friends, something he was glad he was becoming.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me a bit, but I had a trip to Europe. Thank you to those who've continued to read Hunny, or have looked at my other stories; it means a lot to me(:**

"**She also considered very seriously what she would look like in a little cottage in the middle of the forest, dressed in a melancholy gray and holding communion only with the birds and trees; a life of retirement away from the vain world; a life into which no man came. It had its attractions, but she decided that gray did not suit her."**

**December 14**

Theodore woke up in excitement. Today was the day Hermione had decided to get the group together before winter break to exchange presents. He remembered the day he woke up to her decorating their dorm.

_Theodore yawned and rolled over to see what time it was. 5 am. The bloody witch was making this much of a racket at 5 am. Groaning, he got out of bed and stumbled his way out of his room and into the living room. The sight definitely woke him up. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked, watching in amazement as Hermione tried to wrestle a tree into a standing position. His eyes grew even wider when she squeaked in surprise and dropped the tree, scattering pine needles everywhere._

"_Merlin Theo! Do you need to be so scary?" Hermione held a hand to her chest. He leaned back against the doorframe and stared at her, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. She was louder than the Great Hall at this unholy hour, and she was asking him, why _he_ was being "scary". "Did I wake you up?" She asked, biting her lip. Theo stared at her innocent face surrounded by her wild curls before taking in her pajamas. Red shorts, oversized green shirt, and candy cane striped socks. He decided to take it easy on her. It had absolutely nothing to do with how cute she looked._

"_No I _normally_ wake up at this ungodly hour." _

_Hermione rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, "Well in that case," She smirked, "Grab a cup of cocoa from the kitchen, and help me decorate." _Clever minx._ She turned from him and went back to facing what Theo had decided was more of a monster than a tree. _

"_Aren't there…." Theo waved his hands trying to grasp the right words, remembering how adamant Hermione was about House Elf rights, "Don't the house elves enjoy decorating for the holidays?" There, that should've been worded safely enough. Beside, it was early, and he was tired. He could always turn this on her. Hermione turned her head over her shoulder and instead of the glare he was expecting, her eyes were wide. _

"_You've never set up decorations for Christmas with your family? Or even by yourself for that matter?" She asked, and then paused, her eyes filling with a little horror, as if realizing her question could've been a bit too personal. But that was ridiculous; there was no way she had realized what life for him was like back at home, so he played it off as if it was nothing. _

"_Nah, never was that good at the whole designing thing." He lied. He had never tried. He didn't even know that people decorated for Christmas themselves, let alone families getting together to do so. The extent of his knowledge was of the winter balls that his mother and the other pureblood wives would take turns organizing. Hermione gave a small, knowing smile at his lie, and he was terrified she had read through him for a moment. If she had though, it seemed she gave him the luxury of ignoring it._

"_Well then I can show you if you want." He studied her for a moment, and then disappeared from the living room, before coming back with a steaming cup piled with marshmallows. Hermione beamed at his arrival, and handed him what seemed to be an endless line of silver fuzz. "Now you wrap this around and around…"_

Pulling on a shirt he washed away the emotions on his face and managed to walk to the door without running. When he walked into the living room, he saw that it was already occupied.

"Merry Pre-Christmas, Theo!" Hermione smiled at him. She was sitting squashed next to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna, all sipping hot cocoa in front of the fire.

"Merry Christmas Mate." Harry greeted him, the others nodding and smiling in his direction.

"Merry Christmas." Theodore smiled back in awe. Hermione had definitely added more decorations to surprise them all. It was wonderful. She had charmed the fire to glow different colors, bewitched a train that would swoop down every so often, to fly across the room, and had cast spells on the tree decorations to animate them.

Hermione beamed when she saw the awed expression on Theo's face. She had spent an extra hour or two after he fell asleep to make the dorms extra special for everyone. She was staying at Hogwarts for the break and didn't want anyone to know and want to stay with her out of guilt. However that didn't mean she wasn't going to have a Christmas with all of her friends and she already knew Theodore wouldn't receive anything like what she was capable of doing back at his home. So, like usual, she had gone all out. And everyone's expression when they saw her wand work made it all well worth it.

"There's cocoa and marshmallows in the kitchen, and so is your first present." Hermione directed him before returning with her conversation with Luna and Ginny about whatever managed to pop into their heads while Ron and Harry were discussing possible Quidditch strategies. Hermione was interrupted from her conversation when she heard Harry.

"Hey Theo, come sit with us. Help me explain to Ron that having a beater alongside the seeker at all times, is a stupid idea." Hermione hid her grin behind her cup when she saw Theo sit down on the floor with them, holding the cup she made for him with both hands. It was green with white stripes and had charmed polar bears running around the cup. She had made one for everyone, but seeing him with his was completely different. It seemed so out of character for the boy that constantly dressed in black.

"I think that's a perfect idea Ron." Theo smirked, making Harry's jaw drop.

"WHAT! No Ron, don't listen to him. The snake just wants Slytherin to win." Harry glared at Theo, but if it was meant to be intimidating the small grin the Boy-Who-Lived was wearing completely ruined it. Hermione laughed and Theo caught her gaze, giving her a small wink and mouthing the words thank you, raising his mug in her direction. She grinned and nodded before being nudged by Ginny.

"So you and Theo eh?" The _nosy_ red head whispered. Hermione frowned at the mischievous glint in her eyes and shook her head, sighing.

"You are far too nosy for your own good, do you know that?"

"It's an inherited trait 'Mione, besides, nothing ever bad comes from my…. Help." Ginny grinned. Luna smiled and shook her head.

"Gin, this one should be left alone." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then back at Luna. The girl had some strange seer tendencies and Ginny gave a wolfish grin when what Luna had said sank in.

"Knew it." She muttered into her cocoa, leaving Hermione bewildered and Luna smirking. "Time for presents?" Ginny spoke up, changing the subject before Hermione could ask what she meant.

"Sounds great." Ron beamed, crawling towards the tree, "I think everyone got a Weasley sweater." He announced, eyeing the tall stack of lumpy packages. Hermione's heart leapt to her throat. Theo. Oh lord. "One for you Harry, Ginny, Mione, Luna," He called out, throwing them to their owners, "and one for you Theo." He called over his shoulder, throwing it to the astounded Head Boy. Hermione watched, grinning in amazement as the raven haired boy quickly tried to school his emotions, saying a quick thanks. She'd have to thank whoever mentioned Theo to Molly.

"Haha! Finally, a different color!" Ginny cheered, slipping on her dark green sweater. Harry smiled, putting his blue one on and the group laughed when Ron opened his to reveal yet another maroon sweater.

"I swear, the woman wants me to look like a tomato." He groaned. Luna had received a silver and blue striped one and was currently waving her wand over it, probably trying to ward off some mysterious creature. Hermione pulled her mint green sweater out before watching Theo's amazement as he pulled out his own purple present.

"Well go on, if we have to wear them so do you." Ginny grinned at Theo. He looked around him, noticing everyone else wearing theirs, his eyes staying on Hermione longer than others before he pulled his head through the sweater, coming out with hair that contended with Harry's.

"Oh Merlin Harry, your hair is contagious." Hermione chuckled, making the others burst into laughter. Harry looked back at her in fake hurt before turning to Ron.

"Well its better than looking like a vegetable!" He tried, making everyone laugh harder. Hermione snuck a peek at Theo, who was _actually_ chuckling. It looked good on him; he needed to try it more.

"Oi, sod off!" Ron laughed, tossing more presents to people. Hermione was glad Ron and her had remained friends after what had happened in the common room. They had broken up because he wanted what he considered a full relationship… and she could understand that, or more so she forced herself to. She really didn't know what she would do without the people around her.

Theo settled himself back down on the floor after getting another cup of hot chocolate, this time in between Hermione and Harry. He was completely surprised and… thankful… of how the day was playing out. He had actually gotten presents from the people around him. He of course had bought them some to make Hermione happy, as well as maybe… strengthen… a friendship of sorts with the others. And it apparently worked. Because they all loved what he had gotten them, and he enjoyed what he received. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had practically jumped him when they received Chudley Cannon tickets, all promising to take him with them. Hermione had _actually_ squealed when he gave her the rather expensive gift card to Florish and Botts; she had tried to give it back though, saying it was far too much money. He had just grinned at her and given her another one of his presents, a honey colored stuffed owl he remembered her talking about once. She had tackled him in return, laughing her thanks. And he gave Luna a charmed pair of glasses that allowed her to see things that were invisible to help her search for her nargles.

What surprised him though, were the presents he had received. The mug from Hermione, the sweater, the things from his favorite bands (how they knew who he liked was beyond him) that Ginny had given him, the box of Weasley joke products from Ron's siblings and him, a book that wasn't even published yet from Luna, and a muggle TV and VCR for the living room from Hermione and Harry. They had spent the rest of the day snuggled on the couches, (Hermione had made him sit snuggled with everyone else and not on a separate couch) watching various movies, laughing, talking, falling asleep, waking up to make food. Bottom line… he had felt utterly comfortable around these people, and it was new and completely unlike home. His lips quirked at these thoughts. He placed his dinner plate alongside the others on the coffee table before resettling down to watch another movie.

"You know... we've seen three movies." Harry brought up.

"Yeah and?" Ginny asked, squirming against him, trying to get comfortable.

"Well it's snowing. We're leaving tomorrow after lunch, and we won't see Hermione or Theo for another 2 weeks." That brought a small smile to Hermione's face, and she got up from between Luna and Theo, pulling them up as well.

"Meet you guys out there." She beamed. The group of teenagers rushed out the door, Theo not even hesitant to join them. The field outside the castle, which had once been blanketed in white fluff was destroyed, laughter and snowballs flying everywhere. An hour or so later, when the group was lying down next to each other exhausted, Theo scooted closer to Hermione and asked her something that had been bugging him for the longest time.

"Why are staying at Hogwarts?" He whispered, earning himself a bewildered stare. Hermione quickly wiped the expression from her face and stared back at the stars, trying her best to remain inconspicuous to the rest of her friends.

"I'm not." She replied back. _How in the world did he figure that out? She had made the others believe she was doing an internship. _

"Don't lie." He shot back, raising an eyebrow at her. She turned her head, cushioning it from the snow with her hair and gave him an even look. "All I'm saying is that you don't deserve to be alone during break." He explained.

Hermione sighed, but refused to give herself up. "I have no idea what you're talking about or why you think I'm staying here." Theo shook his head and squeezed her hand before pulling his back and staring back up at the sky.

"It doesn't matter. I just think you should go with Harry and them." He replied evenly.

"What about you then?"

"I'll… be asked to attend one of Mother's balls. I'll probably see Draco and Blaise if they're not too busy with work. They're still sneaky gits, they always find a way to get out of these things." Hermione's face twisted at the thought of Draco but she didn't say anything bad. It wasn't worth ruining the peace. Hermione looked around at her friends, noticing they were all preoccupied with each other before letting out another sigh and looking at Theo.

"I haven't returned my parent's memory yet." Hermione deadpanned, looking for any sign of disgust on Theo's face.

"So they don't remember you?" He asked, deciding that why she had done it would be told to him when the time was right.

"No." The curly haired witch spoke softly. Theo rolled on his side and studied her face. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, most likely like his.

"I see." He turned back to look at the sky, not missing the slightly confused glint that crossed her hazel eyes. "It's not my business why their memory is missing 'Mione," He started, deciding the use of her nickname was appropriate for this, "but I'm certain you had a good one to do so. It also doesn't change that you shouldn't be alone. So go with the Weasleys and Potter. Or talk to McGonagall for help." He whispered. He looked at her when he didn't hear a reply, fearful that she'd be mad. She needed to hear it though. He imagined her reasoning was the war, and if it was, then what she had done was probably crucial to her parents' safety. She wasn't horrid at all for trying to protect them from harm or sadness if anything had happened to her. Instead of the hatred from his comments he expected, her eyes were closed and facing the stars, a small smile playing on her lips. One graced his face as well when her hand reached for his and gave it a squeeze, not leaving his hold.

**A/N: So watcha think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I decided that in the Wizarding world Valentines Day didn't exist, because well… just not in this story no. haha(: And because who doesn't need something as utterly random, but as fitting as this. And I do believe the octopus/squid thing exists in the story, I just don't remember where I read it.**

**Feb 17 "He thought how sad it was to be an Animal who had never had a bunch of violets picked for him."**

Theo stood to the side of the corridor, making sure the crowds rushing by him were following the rules. "Hey Theo." A cheery brunette appeared by his side, grinning. Brushing the black fringe out of his eyes Theo smiled down at his bookworm. "You'll never guess what I found." She smirked, her eyes glittering.

"Mione, I doubt anyone would know the things you do." He smirked, shaking his head.

"Yes well, what can you do?" She drawled, "And you, do you even notice the attention you get?" She laughed, staring at the group of girls staring at Theo.

"Yes well, what can you do?" He drawled back, making her grin.

"Why haven't you asked one of them out?" She asked. Theo shrugged.

"I don't know, been busy I guess. Why haven't you asked anyone out?" He shot back, catching the eye and glaring at a third year holding one of WWW's products. Theo smirked when the boy visibly paled and scampered from the corridor. He knew Hermione was asexual, but he also knew that that didn't mean she was against the idea of dating someone. Just the idea of locking lips.

"Merlin, your glares are as intimidating as your questions." She joked, "Anyway, are you going to come see what I discovered?" She inquired, meeting his knowing gaze to her subject change, rolling her eyes in response. She wasn't going to answer his questions, especially when his answer was vague as well.

"Hmm, is it worth my free period?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes back on the trickle of students rushing to their classes. Hermione snorted.

"Have I ever give you reason to doubt me?"

Theo laughed from his spot, lying down on the grass, as the girl in front of him repeatedly waved her wand, sending water from the lake flying, arching, and shooting in all directions. "Of course a bookworm like you would find out how to do this." He smirked, his eyes full of mirth, earning himself a face full of water. Spluttering, and trying to wipe it off his face he opened his eyes to Hermione clutching her sides laughing.

"Not bad for a bookworm then?" Hermione snorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"For a bookworm, brilliant, for a war hero, leaves something to be expected." He shot back, and then paused, before grinning and standing up.

"Now Theo, it was just a joke." She stammered, her hands held up in the air, trying to reassure him or defend herself; he didn't care. Theo ran at her. Hermione gave a small shriek and started sprinting. Theo grinned as he caught up to her and grabbed her waist, eliciting another shriek from the Brightest Witch of their Age. "Theo no don't! My hair!" She yelled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, only making more of the water on him rub off on her.

Hermione's hair had calmed down a lot. He vaguely remembered it being a giant bush in first year, and now it was curly, a bit fluffy, but it suited her. Guess he'd see the hair pom pom today, he thought grinning. "What's wrong Mione, scared of a little water?" He laughed, bending down and quickly wrapping an arm around her knees, picking her up bridal style.

"Theo think about this!" She tried reasoning with him, "If you do this, I WILL retaliate." She shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head and shoulders trying to get over his shoulder and onto his back.

"I don't know spider monkey, this seems completely worth it." He laughed, now at the lake's edge, trying to loosen her grip around his shoulders. Hermione let out a shout as she was promptly dropped into the lake water, spluttering she sat up, soaked, and let out a sob, her head in her hands. Theo completely froze. He had no idea she would react like this. "Hermione, Mione," He stammered reaching out a hand to help her out of the water, "I'm so sorry, please don't cry." His voice raced out as she grasped his hand. All the blood completely froze again in his body when she looked up to face him, her face completely void of tears. All Theo saw was her grin, evil, as she gave a hard yank, sending him down into the water. How it was this deep near the shore was completely beyond him.

"Not bad for a war hero either eh?" She smirked. Theo rolled his eyes, smiling, and started splashing her, the two going deeper into the lake. Theo stopped, when the smile vanished from Hermione's face, her eyes widening in fear. She was frozen. "Theo. Get out. Now." She whispered her breathing eratic. Theo looked at her, stunned at her change in demeanor, before he looked around and saw a long purple object coursing towards them. Cursing, he grabbed her arm and trudged through the water. Hermione had no troubled keeping up with him, and they almost made it to the safety of the shore too, until he felt something wrap around his leg and tug, dragging him underwater. "Theo!" He heard the shriek. He struggled and kicked but the tentacle only gripped tighter, and for a second, Theo had accepted death as he was plunged under water and was dragged deeper, the algae and the murky water passing him quickly.

Theo barely recognized the warmth around him, and the softness of the material underneath. Then the memories hit him, and Theo vaguely wondered if this was what the afterlife felt like. Theo made to turn on his side, but was stopped by a weight on his legs. Opening his eyes Theo found himself on a bed, veiled off from whatever stood around him by a curtain. The infirmary? Theo tried to sit up but was once again stopped by the slight weight resting on him. Looking down, his eyes widened at a sleeping Hermione, her cheek resting on her folded arms. She looked distraught even in her sleep, "Hermione?" He whispered, lightly grasping her arm. The brunette woke up with a start and immediately shrieked and hugged him when she escaped the haze of sleep.

"Oh Theo, I thought- I was almost too late- You were so gray- so cold! There was so much blood!" Hermione cried into his neck, each statement separated by a sob. Theo rubbed her back, and whispered words of comfort to the crying girl. "And now you're half blind." She sobbed again, and Theo immediately stiffened. He was what? Theo looked around him, viewing his surroundings; what should have been a view from his left eye was gone. She was right. The curtains sheltering the two opened, revealing a rather dismal Madam Pomfrey.

"Theodore, I see she told you." The elderly lady sighed, and gave one of the brightest boys she had ever seen a sad smile. He met her gaze with an utter sadness. It all felt wrong to him now. "Now don't you give me that look. It was only one eye. You can still see me perfectly." Her voice turned matter of factly. She turned her gaze from Theo to the girl wrapped around his torso. "Now Hermione dear," Her voice softened, coaxing the Head Girl off of her patient, "you need to go to class, you've missed one class period and I don't need anymore professors huffing that one of their best students is missing." She tried to comfort her, "You can visit him after dinner." Madam Pomfrey smiled, wiping the slightly damp hair out of the young girls face. Hermione nodded, casting one last guilty look at Theo, before disappearing from the clinic.

"So, it's permanent." Theo croaked, astounded that the crackly voice that had indeed emanated belonged to him. Madam Pomfrey gave another sad smile and nodded.

"But all your other senses are working perfectly." She reassured, her voice maintaining that it-will-all-be-all-right tone. Theo couldn't even recall what had happened to make him lose his vision. He remembered the squid's tentacle dragging him under, but afterwards it had all been a blur. He vaguely recalled several flashes of lights, and hands pulling him to shore, but he had blacked out afterwards. He'd been a fool dragging Hermione into the lake like that. He remembered the lectures Dumbledore had once given about the creature that lived in there, hell, how'd he even manage to forget? One of them could've gotten killed.

"Do I look any different?" Theo stared into the nurse's eyes, his face the complete opposite to the whirlpool inside him.

"Well yes, your left eye, its pale blue now, because of the," Madam Pomfrey stopped, frozen, as if she had said too much. Theo almost exploded, here he was, half blind, and she wasn't going to tell him why. But exploding wasn't going to work on her, and if anything, Theo still was a Slytherin.

"Yes?" He nodded reassuringly. The elderly lady took a deep breath.

"Well one of the hexes Hermione threw hit you, and I managed to fix everything except the eye." She speeded through. Theo froze up once again. The guil-

"Now you understand," She started again, interrupting Theo's thoughts, "that all she had to go by was a dark shadow in the water, and if it wasn't for her, the blasted squid would have tried to play with you. Deep in the lake. Do you understand?" She spoke sternly, her eyes narrowed. Yes she felt sorry for the boy, but she knew Hermione, had seen her and her friends enough times through out their education to know that the girl would already be feeling miserably guilty, and Merlin help her, if this boy made it worse. Theo nodded in understanding, and Madam Pomfrey walked away to check on her other patients, leaving a large bar of chocolate on the small table next to Theo's hospital bed. The blue and purple eyed boy smiled, and reached for the bar. She always left these for her patients.

"Theo?" A voice came from his left, Theo turned his head quickly, already uncomfortable with his lack of sight.

"Harry." Theo nodded, giving a small smile. Harry smiled back and reached into his pocket, pulling a few baskets out and placing them on the floor next to the bed before enlarging them.

"We saw Hermione rushing you in right after the accident, you should've seen her. I told the others, and we managed to send a few owls and get these for you." The-Boy-Who-Lived nodded at the assortment of sweets and books. Theo's eyes widened.

"Thanks." He replied, looking down at his gifts.

"So…" Harry scratched his neck. He was comfortable around Theo, yes, and they had become friends. Which is exactly why Harry was spending his free period here, but they had never been alone. "How are you feeling?" He finished, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Surprisingly well," Theo answered, rolling his shoulders. He studied Harry, but tried his best not to make it obvious. Potter looked how he did when he was around Hermione or Ron, only a bit less comfortable. Theo could understand that. When they had hung out it had always been in groups.

"So your eye…" Harry trailed off, giving a sad smile.

"Vision's gone; Pomfrey said there was nothing she could do about it. Figure Ron's going to enjoy the advantage in Quidditch." Theo sidetracked, recalling when the group had spent a Hogsmeade weekend at the pitch, having a small scrimmage. Harry chuckled.

"And yet I'm still sure you'll find a way to beat him." He grinned, and then paused, the mirth turning into seriousness. "Theo you have to understand that Hermione never meant for your eye to happen. When I saw her levitating you down the hall, she was barely able to walk; She was crying and screaming." Harry stood up and began pacing, and Theo left him to it. In all honesty, he had already thought about it all and fast, and if there was anyone to blame, it was himself. "And you know in a way she saved your life!" Harry pointed out, face set in triumph, "I mean it was pretty stupid for you two to be in the lake _anyway,"_ Theo stopped him there. The day he let someone talk down to him was the day he, the day he grew a second head.

"I don't blame her." He spoke calmly. Harry stopped and plopped down on the chair, his legs hanging off one arm rest and his back against the other one.

"Well that's a relief." He grinned, moving his glasses back up his nose, "But you're going to have a hard time convincing her of that."

Theo slipped into Transfiguration, giving a brief nod to the professor before silently taking his seat next to a curly haired brunette. And she was sitting to the left of him. Figures. Theo turned his head slightly so he could get a view of her and the board McGonagall was writing on. "Hello there." He whispered, smirking when Hermione jumped, her eyes wide and guilty as they raked him, most likely looking for a huge hole in him she could blame herself for. He had gotten leave from Pomfrey with Harry's help, and the argument was completely worth it with his bookworm acting this way. He smiled, and was about to speak again when a voice interrupted him.

"Today we will be learning the difference between, quite simply, the z wand movement and the spiral wand movement when it comes to transforming animals. You will find that the two are highly useful for different transfigurations, and that later on can be used to help the earlier stages of becoming an animigas" The Headmaster spoke clearly, her words appearing on the black board as soon as she said them. Theo and Hermione turned their attention towards their professor, each sneaking glimpses at each other when the other wasn't looking. Theo thought he was at a complete disadvantage.

When class ended, and the other students moved into the corridors, Hermione looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears, and before she could say anything Theo shook his head to silence her. Quickly, and quietly he took a quill and waved his wand over it, transforming it into sun flower. Hermione laughed as she took it.

"Who would've thought that the first flower I'd ever get would be from someone I maimed." She chuckled self deprecatingly. Theo blinked, realizing she wasn't joking. A girl like her had really never been given a flower? He'd change that from now on. The purple and blue eyed boy rolled his eyes in response.

"Honestly Hermione," His voice was slightly mocking, but his small smile countered any malice, "you saved my life, and for some stupid reason, you think you almost ended it." He shook his head, pulling her into a hug. Hermione snuggled into him, her head once again buried in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. And Theo hugged her tighter, allowing himself only one tear to fall for his lost eye sight. It wouldn't do for her to see him upset about it. "And if you're upset," she continued, causing him to worry that somehow she knew he cried, "don't you ever hide it from me." She finished, stepping back to look at him, eyes big. A cough interrupted their exchange, and they both blushed when they saw McGonagall at her desk, an eyebrow raised at them. The duo gave an embarrassed smile before apologizing and quickly exiting the classroom. Once outside Theo started laughing, leaving Hermione stunned. "Laughing? Are you insane? That was completely embarrassing!" She squealed, her hands waving in the air trying to find the sense Theo seemed to have lost.

"It just amazes me, that's all." He grinned at her confused face. "I've never once had any of this excitement happen to me. And it's all because _you_ and the remainder of the Golden Trio," He smiled, using the title the group would poke fun at, "are absolute magnets when it comes to trouble." Hermione snorted and started walking down the corridor.

"You coming?" She grinned over her shoulder, her hazel eyes sparkling.


	7. Chapter 7

**April 13, 2 am**

"**A Proper Tea is much nicer than a Very Nearly Tea, which is one you forget about afterwards."**

Theo groaned when he looked away from his parchment and at the grandfather clock in the corner of his room. 2 am. He rubbed his face with both of his hands before looking back down at his finished essay. If he kept getting high marks, he wouldn't need his parents after he graduated. Finally be free of them, of all of their beliefs, of their friends. The work was exhausting, but completely worth it.

Standing up, he picked up his empty mug and walked out of his room towards the kitchen. "Mione?" Theo squinted his eyes, looking at the huddled form in front of the fire, "What's wrong?" He asked, forgetting about his tea and managing his way over to the silent girl. "Mione?" He repeated, sitting beside her. Theo's eyes widened when he saw the tear tracks down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her onto his lap. "Shhhh." He murmured into her hair, slowly rocking side to side, "It's okay, it's all okay." He whispered, tightening his grip on her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from his words of comfort and the crackling of the fire.

"It was a stupid dream." She muttered.

"From the war?" He whispered, leaning back to get a look at her face. She nodded quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione paused, and thought of Theo's friends… He didn't need to know that it was Draco's aunt that still caused all the nightmares in her head. She didn't need to ruin something that was working perfectly well.

"I was tortured…" She paused, trying to figure out what to say, "Interrogated by a Death Eater because I knew Harry." She finished, figuring it was accurate enough. No one needed to know about the Horcruxes, not if it would put Harry's morality under question. She felt the arms grip even tighter around her.

Theo didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything he could do to take away the pain she had already dealt with… and he wouldn't treat her differently, she would just hate that. "Would you like some tea?" He asked, interrupting the pregnant silence. Hermione looked up at him in shock, and then gave a small smile.

She nodded her head and wormed off his lap. Theo stood up and then looked down at the huddled mass below him.

"Well come on." He smirked, holding out his hand for her to grab. Hermione gave him a questioning look before grabbing it and standing up, the blanket still wrapped around her. "I doubt you know the proper way to make tea." He grinned, tucking a stray hair from her plait back behind her ear.

"What makes you think I don't?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because this is the frilly stuff purebloods are forced to learn growing up." He informed her, dragging her into the kitchen. He smiled when she let out a chuckle. He'd make her present and future better. "So you see a proper tea, includes milk and sugar. It's a lot better than a very nearly tea, which has either or none." He nodded in affirmation.

"Oh please, I've had amazing tea that didn't have milk." She retorted, leaning against the counter as he set up the kettle and ingredients. Theo looked back at her and her makeshift pajamas. An old DA shirt and shorts.

"Trust me Granger, this tea is much better." He turned back to his masterpiece.

"Wow, that _is_ good." Hermione moaned licking her lips to get more of the taste.

"Better than you thought it'd be isn't it." Theo smiled. Hermione nodded her head and gave a small laugh.

"Can't believe I wasn't into it."

"Want me to stop?" He chuckled, eyeing her reaction.

"What no." She sent him a perplexed gaze.

"Well it's nearly there." He gave a determined look at her, not wanting to make a mess.

"Merlin Theo, alright." Hermione huffed, making the raven haired boy laugh.

"You know I'm surprised being half blind hasn't made this any harder." He thought aloud. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah I suppose that should've thrown off your aim." She replied, bringing the refilled mug of tea up to her mouth. Theo laughed as some of it missed her mouth.

"I knew it was going to spill." Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him. "Well it's passed 1." Theo announced, picking up his own mug of tea and hopping off the kitchen counter.

"Thanks for the "Proper Tea"." Hermione smiled, getting of the counter as well.

"Night." He gave a small smile at her as he watched her make her way back to her room's portrait.

"Good Night!" She called over her shoulder.

**20 hours later**

Theo yawned and put his book on the side table beside his bed. Maybe tonight he'd be able to get a full nights rest.

"Theo?" A soft voice called from the other side of his portrait.

"The passwords Proper Tea." He replied, as the door opened, revealing very much the same girl from earlier that morning, only this time her hair was down.

Hermione looked around the room and settled her gaze on the man before her. His hair was a mess, and nearly covered the top of his reading glasses. The only light in the room was from the pulled back curtains, that allowed the moon in, and a single, but strong, candle beside his bed. "I um," She paused, biting her lip. Maybe this was asking too much.

"Yes?" He asked, slowly taking off his glasses, his expression now worried. He hadn't forgotten about her nightmares.

"I had a nightmare and I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you. I could sleep on the floor its fine, I brought my own comforter," She started, pulling on the long blanket dragging behind her, "But it's fine if that's too much, I understand, I just didn't want to be alone. And I didn't have a nightmare after we talked last night. That's all." She finished quickly, wanting to get it over with. Hermione furrowed her brow, she had faced countless Death Eaters and yet she was scared to ask for comfort. Gryffindor courage was a strange finicky little thing.

"You don't need to sleep on the floor." He started, scooting over on his bed before looking down. "Oh I can put on a shirt." He chuckled nervously, his brow furrowed, looking around the room for one.

"No it's fine… I'm use to it with Harry and Ron." She answered, moving to the open side of his bed.

"Oh so you sleep with them often?" He raised an eyebrow, his smile letting her know she was joking. Hermione raised an eyebrow too.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She laughed at his expression before quickly slipping under his comforter. He didn't need to know that after the war, the group had slept together frequently in one room.

**April 14, 2am**

Theo awoke to whimpering and quickly pulled the trembling girl against his chest. "Shhhhh, its okay." He whispered in her hair, tightening his hold on her waist. Theo smiled as the sleeping girl quieted back down. "Shhh." He repeated, right before falling asleep.

Theo really didn't mind that she kept coming back for the rest of the school year.

**A/N: hai^-^ okay so this is not the end! I promise:3**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think." **

**May 1, 9pm**

Hermione sat on the couch, staring at the closed Head Boy's portrait.She shook her head slowly, recalling what had just happened.

Theodore received a letter from his dad. An angry one. One that showed how cold his father was.

He wouldn't let her read it. But he was obviously distressed…

She had accio'ed it. She read it.

She remembered parts of it.

_Don't disappoint us._

_Don't make me regret telling my colleagues about you._

_Mr. Nott._

But reading those parts was enough.

He grew angry.

She yelled backed.

He left the room.

She saw his tears.

She probably should have apologized, or at least have tried to make it better.

Definitely not of yelled.

But his yelling brought back all the memories from the war. All of the screaming, all of the pain.

She dropped her head between her hands and stayed there for a few seconds, until she realized the tears falling from her eyes.

Slowly she got up and made her way out of the head dorm, looking back at Theo's portrait before leaving and dragging her feet through the hallway. She traced her hand across the stone walls, seeing the visions of all the different colors that had once erupted from the ends of wands. She took a deep breath as she reached McGonagall's door. Before she even knocked a stern voice invited her in; she never would understand how Headmasters could do that. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open.

"McGonagall?" She asked softly, entering a large circular room. The aging woman looked up from the pile of papers on her desk, still as impressive as she had been years before. Hermione kept her eyes anywhere but on the headmaster as she continued her way into the room, stopping when she reached the desk. Tapping her fingers gently along the surface of the wooden table, she worried her lip, still avoiding the woman's gaze. She waited for her mentor to talk, to ask, to do something, and when nothing came, the tears began to escape again, falling faster and faster. She heard a small scuffle, and then felt two warm hands guide her down onto a seat. She barely noticed a snap and a few mutters, the dismissal then arrival of an elf before she felt a warm cup of tea being placed in her hands. Hermione let out a sad laugh, wiping away the tears as she snuggled down into the cushioned chair. Look how far the brightest witch of her age had fallen.

"I was wondering when you'd come." McGonagall finally spoke, her voice still stern, her eyes soft. "The others already have you know." Hermione looked away from her teacher and back down at the tea, blowing softly to cool it down.

"We don't really talk about it." She stated, squinting at her cup.

"It's not healthy to pretend it didn't happen."

"Believe me, we know it did." Hermione replied, finally looking into her teacher's eyes.

"And what do you remember?" The brunette paused passing her thumb over her bottom lip.

"I remember the smell of death." Hermione said bluntly.

**May 4, 1 am**

Theo opened the door from his dorm and peered into the living room. Three days of not talking to her. He had avoided her during the day, and when they were supposed to share the head dorms? He had no idea where she went. He'd return to the rooms and she'd be gone. He remembered seeing her once in the library, nothing abnormal for her, finals were coming…. And recalled a prefect telling him that Hermione had been rounding a corner around 9 not too long ago, far past curfew. He only knew by the sound of the entrance door that she returned every night before midnight.

Seeing no one, he walked into the common room and made his way to the fireplace, dark without the fire, but the windows around it filling the room with a silver glow.

"Stop." Theo froze completely. So he would see her now. He slowly turned around and opened his mouth to speak.

"Stopp." Shrieked the mess of blankets on the couch. Theo's eyes widened. She was asleep. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She screamed, thrashing under the blankets. Theo quickly ran over to the sofa, thoughts of anger, sadness, and exhaustion somewhere far behind. He removed the blankets from her face and saw her cheeks shining with tears.

"Mione…" He whispered. His hand touched her cheek, wiping away the salty tracks. He watched as her eyes flew open and flew through several different emotions.

First alarm.

Then confusion.

Realization.

Tears.

Her hands struggled through the blankets until they managed up towards her head. She let out a sob before clutching his hand to her cheek. He somehow understood what she was saying. He somehow understood her.

Held to an impossible standard.

Meant to be unbreakable.

Strong.

Brilliant.

Breaking.

And not wanting to be alone, but all of her not allowing her to ask him to stay. So maybe that's why he pulled his hand away and picked her and her hoard of blankets up, careful not to trip on the long sheets as he made his way to his room. She was starting to remind him of himself.

He laid her down on his bed and watched, slightly amused as she fought with her shell, of course winning, then throwing the blankets onto the floor and quickly snuggling under his thin covers. He climbed in after her, his chest to her back. It felt right. Except…

"It's okay Mione." He whispered in her ear. She was still trembling. "You're here." She rolled over and smushed her face into his neck.

"I hate being weak…" She said softly. Theo clenched his eyes closed. She was anything but.

"Hermione Jean Granger." His voice was surprisingly steady. "You are so much stronger than you believe." He finished, tightening his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry" She whispered again, "for the note. What they said is impossible you know… you're anything but a disappointment."

"Where've you been lately?" He changed the subject. He felt Hermione shake her head. She knew what he was trying to do.

"McGonagall." She answered, letting him change the subject. He barely managed to nod his head, half asleep already. He hadn't felt this comfortable in a while. He felt Hermione throw an arm around his waist, giving a small yawn.

**La de de la de da la de de la de da. All done with this chapter ^-^ Its taken forever, I know_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**7**

**A/N: I'm publishing the next one in 1-2 days I pinky promise, KILL ME AND THE STORY WILL NEVER FINISH. I think I just invented a fanfiction author's own protego~ also if anyone wants to teach me the ways of the gimp so I can actually make the ideas I have I will love you forever. Always. (; IN THE FEELS.**

"**How do you spell 'love'?" – Piglet**

**"You don't spell it...you feel it." – Pooh**

**May 10**

Theo tossed the velvet box back and forth between his hands, staring into his friend's fireplace. The two sat on opposite sides of the leather couch, the blonde nursing a scotch.

The last comment still marched around in Theo's head. _You aren't even her boyfriend Nott.___And he knew it was true. But he wanted her to have this ring; he wanted her to have him; _he _wanted her. They had spent the whole year in the same dorm with each other, a part of it sleeping in the same bed. She was Hermione; he didn't need to date her to know that he loved her.

"And what if after school ends she disappears Draco? You and Astoria are already set to get married as soon as she graduates, she'll _be_ there." Theo demanded, staring at his friend. He watched as the blonde flinched at the mention of Astoria, an unwelcome surprise, albeit necessary one for rebuilding the Malfoy name. And the Malfoys were still Slytherin alright. His parents deemed her as necessary, that Draco wouldn't be able to give them a good name with out a good woman behind him. Draco would do anything for his parents, but if Theodore had been in his place, there wouldn't have been an arranged marriage. He didn't owe his parents that much.

"I do have Astoria," He acknowledged tiredly, "however it's an arranged marriage, meant to happen without having dated her Theodore, and it's a completely different situation. Granger…" He paused, his eyes searching the fire, "Is a muggleborn, and an English one at that. The thought of a marriage without dating would be utterly lost on her. Something she'd never go into." He finished, eyeing the stacks of paper on his desk. Theo tucked the box back into his pocket and rubbed his face, looking away from the blonde and back into the fire. "Do you even know what she wants to do in the future?"

"She has a couple ideas." Theo answered reluctantly.

"Do any of them involve marriage?" Draco sighed, getting up and walking to his desk. Theo watched his old friend roll his eyes at some papers, throw them in a bin, and every now and then give a rare one an appraising look before he placed it to the side. They stayed like that for a while, the rustle of the files and the crackle of the fire interrupting the quiet. Theo knew he could _just_ ask her out… That she might say yes and that the whole marriage proposal _could_ be considered insane. But they were of age… and it felt… infallible… it felt like…

_home_.

"Go talk to her friends." Draco spoke, making Theo jump a little, "I even did that when I was…. _wooing_," He sneered, "Astoria." Theo shook his head at the blonde. He knew the prat was lucky to get a girl of her standing into an arranged marriage. One day the snake might realize it as well. Theo stood up and readjusted his robes.

"Well McGonagall said this would be my last floo for the school year. Even Head Boy perks run out I suppose. So…" Theo smirked as Draco looked up, "I guess I'll see you after your honeymoon?" He laughed, quickly throwing the powder into the flames.

"You're coming to my death sentence if I have to drag you myself!" He yelled as Theo stepped through the fire, shouting his destination.

Theo brushed the powder off as he walked out of the Headmaster's fireplace. Hermione's friends… Mione's friends… which one first… "How was your visit?" A voice demanded. He startled and grinned sheepishly at the elderly witch, no less intimidating than she was when he was little.

"Headmaster?" A voice asked, walking into the room. Ronald! He would do. Now how could he convince McGonagall to let him go wherever the hell Weasley was…

"Yes Mr. Weasley you're cleared to use the floo network." McGonagall nodded, focusing again on her work.

"Ron." Theo smiled, walking over and resting his arm across the ginger's shoulders. "You go on, I'll follow." He said, walking with him towards the fireplace.

" ," McGonagall spoke, staring at the two boys, "I believe I said that was your last trip."

"Of course you did Headmaster, but you see, Ron told me earlier where he was going, and since I'm already here, I figured I could help him." He was met with silence. "I've done my head duties for the weekend." Theo tried. He honestly hoped cuddling up with all the Gryffindors hadn't smothered the Slytherin right out of him. She looked between the two and shook her head slightly.

"Go on then." She sighed, waving her quill at the duo. Ron gave him a skeptical look before throwing a handful of gray powder onto the fireplace stones.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" and Theo quickly stepped into the flames after him.

**A/N: so I might get bunches of messages saying im rushing the story but I wish I was. I thought this would be done in maybe 1-2 more chapters, but a bunch of ideas hit me and I have no idea how long it'll take now. But I have a new goal! At least one chapter a week, so things should speed up a bit^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**May 10**

**You can't help respecting anybody who can spell TUESDAY, even if he doesn't spell it right. **

**Theo**

He walked slowly out from the fireplace, good eye on alert for any pranks… "Oi!" a voice yelled; hidden behind the many aisles and goods of the store, "Bloody hell!" it moaned. Theo quickly made his way towards the voice, laughing when he saw a color coated Ron in front of some broken products.

Theo looked away from the rainbow man and took his time to gaze at his surroundings while Ron muttered angrily, trying his best to wipe off the powder. Even when closed the shop was insane. Enchanted paper airplanes, dragons, and birds still flew above head; views of the different floors, crannies, and turns were endless. Piles and piles of products, of potions, of supplies, of signs that said things his father would frown at. It was no wonder this place was still so popular.

"So I figure you didn't _really_ come here to help." Ron sighed, giving up on rubbing the purple off of his nose. Theo gave a half smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't, but… I can while I'm here." Although he did worry his eyes would make him bump into something that'd make him end up a lot like Ron.

"Fantastic." He beamed, carefully picking up the broken balls from the floor and placing them into a conjured box. He gestured Theo towards it, "You can carry that and tell me what you're here for. They need to go back to the lab, I swear they exploded themselves, I didn't even touch them." Theo winced at the powder covered box, it now resembling a timed bomb more than anything. He reached into his robe for his wand and pointed it at the box.

"Leviosa." He swished and flicked his wand, levitating the cardboard box a foot or two in front of him. "So Ron, obviously you know a lot about Granger…" Theo started, earning a raised eyebrow from Ron as they walked towards the back of the shop.

"Wee bit." Ron replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Like what her thoughts on the future are." Theo continued, stopping beside him in front of a door. Ron gave him a weird look before he opened it.

"I figured you would too, you know, being a good friend of hers and all." He answered, leading Theo into a down a flight of stairs and into a lab.

"Not all of it." Theo muttered, placing the box down on the nearest table.

Ron leaned against the table, "What's this about?" Theo sighed and studied his new friend. Ronald was the complete opposite of Draco. He wasn't cold; he was smiling. He didn't even seem defensive about the information, just curious. Two opinions from two different sides of the coin.

"I need to know more about Mione's personal life, like what she wants out of it later on." Ron's eyes widened, and then his smile grew.

"How come?" He asked quickly. Theo honestly didn't like the new look on his face. Like he knew what Theo was getting on to that quickly… _how._

So much for Slytherinness Theo, Brava, _really._ He sighed and pulled out the velvet box for Ron to see. "Well that's stupid." Ron said, crossing his arms. Theo completely deflated.

"Oh really Weasley," He spat, standing straighter. He knew that they weren't the closest, but he had fucking expected a friendlier reaction than that, "and why's that." He wondered how the weasel could look so surprised at his reaction. Think he'd be all smiles and shit after something like that?

"Bloody hell Theo, I didn't mean anything against you or her by it." The red head jumped, hands up in surrender, "It's stupid because you two haven't even dated." Theo winced.

"Ah." Same two opinions from two different sides of a coin.

Ron leaned back against the table, "Well you certainly have her temper." He grinned. "So why are you jumping way ahead of yourself?" Theo walked over and sat next to him. He sighed, and then he laughed.

"I guess it's usually the opposite isn't it."

"Oh yea, you're way ahead of most couples too." Ron paused, "I won't take away your Slytherin "Made of Stone" card or anything, but do you love her Theo?" Theo laughed again and looked up. Yes.

"I do." He smiled at Ron.

"This is all happening at the end of the year. Are you thinking about this because you're scared of losing her?" Theo slowly nodded his head, amazed at how much the supposedly thick headed man had picked up on. And he _was_ right… so many people had become distant from him- he wouldn't be able to stand it if Mione did too. "You know, we're talking about the girl that stayed with Harry even though she was half starving and completely deprived of sleep. About the girl who obliviated her parents so she could help save everyone, and the girl who's come to the Burrow every time she had chance to help out. If she trusts you Theo, she won't leave you. And if you're lucky enough to be the man she falls in love with, then you can be damned sure she'd stay with you even if she didn't have a ring." He took a breath, "You just have to get her to that point."

"It'd be a lot better that way wouldn't it?" Theo acknowledge, digging the box further into his pocket.

"I mean, you'd still be showing her you loved her you know? It would just be on terms that she's used to. There'd be no huge rash decision." Theo nodded his head.

"Thank you Ron."

"Well don't thank me yet, you promised you'd help while you were here." He grinned, "And there are _a lot_ of products to test."

**A/N: I don't know, do my chapters seem too short to you guys? Because where I end them seems like a good spot to me… but they're not that lengthy at all. **


	11. Chapter 11

"**When you see someone putting on his Big Boots, you can be pretty sure that an Adventure is going to happen."**

**May 16**

11:27 am

Hermione was on edge. She had sent her application _days ago._ She didn't want to be an auror with Ron and Harry. She wanted to fight for people's rights, making laws, not making curses, but she didn't want to tell them… not yet, not really. They knew she was interested in the rights of magical creatures, she just didn't know if they had figured out she was going to make a career out of it. But right now she almost wished she had told them, at least there would be someone to wait with her. She nodded her head and smiled as Ron and Harry sat down at the table. She started picking at her toast. _Where were the damn birds._ If the Ministry didn't want her then screw them. She'd be the best auror of her generation.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, staring at her murder scene Hermione had created out of her eggs.

Hermione took a deep breath, shrugged, and then gently placed the fork down, righting it next to the plate, "I'm okay."

"She's about to feel a whole lot better." Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two boys. Harry's face scrunched up in confusion, first looking at Ron then at something behind her. She turned around and saw Theo approaching.

"Good morning." He smiled at the group, receiving replies from the table. "Mione, McGonagall told me to give this to you. She said it was accidentally sent to her." Hermione took a sharp breath and gingerly took the package. "From the Department for Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures. To Hermione Granger." She read aloud.

"What could they want?" Ron asked, mouth full of food. She scooted closer to Ginny and patted the extra space next to her for Theo to sit down.

"Well… Hopefully… me as an employee." She answered, and ignored all the surprised looks. She reached for her butter knife and quickly cut the seal. She felt a hand on her knee and gave a small glance towards Theo, who nodded encouragingly. She pulled the letter out and quickly skimmed over it. _Oh my god._ She swiped at her tears. The hand left her knee and went around her shoulder, pulling her in, and Ginny cuddled up to her other side.

"Hermione," Harry started, but the look she gave stopped him.

"I got the job." She grinned. However the arm held tighter and Ginny just got closer and more excited. The red head snatched the letter away, passing it around the table so everyone could read it.

"Just wait till Hagrid hears about this." Ron grinned. Theo smiled; he knew how much the gamekeeper meant to the group and he knew how excited the giant would get.

"Oh he'll definitely help you prepare."

"Things are really changing aren't they?" Harry asked, a small sad smile on his face. Hermione gave one back, but then she had to laugh.

"Thank god." She replied, and the group agreed. The war was over, there were no more battles.

"How about we go out and celebrate tonight?" Theo offered. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder. Right now all she could feel was the relief from getting the job.

"Perfect Hogsmeade day, and McGonagall is letting all years out because of graduation." Ginny announced, and then drained her coffee. "We'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks in an hour." She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along. Hermione shook her head at Ginny 20 minutes later when there were around 10 outfits strewn across her bed.

"Gin, it's just the Three Broomsticks with the guys." Hermione stared at the growing dump on her bed.

"You always have to dress your best Hermione, you always have to wow people. Besides, it's a celebration, and you deserve to feel confident." Ginny replied, her hands on her hips. "This'll do." The red head grinned, pulling a white button up and dark jeans from the pile of clothes. Hermione's eyebrows rose but she put it on without complaint; it was something she would have normally worn.

"You ready?" Ginny grinned and nodded her head.

"Ohh yeah." They walked down the hall, Ginny filling her in on gossip from the different Houses she had picken up, and about the new products Ron was helping George with. "It's great you know, Ron finding his place. He's done a really good job of managing the store, and sales have gone up with his help. He's even got an investor thinking about helping fund a new building."

"Wait he has? Why hasn't he told me?" Hermione frowned, grabbing onto Ginny's elbow. She was happy for him of course, but since when did they keep things from each other?

"Well, I don't think he's told anyone. I figured out because George knew. I think he wants to make sure it goes through before he tells anyone. So… don't tell." The red head smirked.

"I know he can do it." And Hermione did. Ron had always thought of himself as just the third wheel- the sidekick. But he was capable of so much.

"Well obviously- he's charming, smart, and has red hair- he's a Weasley." Ginny grinned, and the two entered the pub in laughter. Hermione sat down at their usual booth and scooted next to Theo. She smiled at the boys and took a sip of his butterbeer.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Final planning." Ron answered, pushing a pile of papers into an envelope. Hermione's eyes narrowed at a familiar signed name.

"For what?"

"Something Ron showed me when I visited the shop a few nights ago. I'm just helping him speed along the process."

"You're helping Ron get Draco has his investor." She deadpanned, eyeing their reactions.

"Well… yes?" Theo answered, looking at Ron's and Harry's flinches. So Harry and Theo had known as well. Hermione took another sip of the butterbeer and counted to 10.

One. She was the only one in the group who didn't know about Ron's plan.

Two. They had kept this information from her after all they've been through.

Three. They pick the niece of her god damned torturer as their investor.

Four. This drink would be a whole lot better if it was covering one of them…

Five. Malfoy was Theo's friend and Theo didn't know that Bellatrix had tortured her.

Six. Malfoy had money. Ron and George needed it for expansion.

Seven. They didn't tell me because they didn't want me hurt.

Eight. I didn't tell them about my Ministry job…. It still hurts.

Nine. At least Ginny is somewhat shocked.

Ten. Fine.

She looked up from the glass, "Well I'm glad he signed it for you. Do you know where your next shop is going to be?" Ron opened his mouth, but paused. He shook his head and gave a small smile.

"Maybe America actually. Up in New York. There's a shopping area bigger than Diagon Alley."

"New York?" Ginny lit up, pushing Harry back so she could get a better view of her brother, "Hope you know you're going to have us over a lot. They have a Quidditch stadium that rivals ours. And that's not evening mentioning their shops!" Hermione smiled as the siblings bickered over who was allowed and when, and that No, he wouldn't take her shopping. Although Harry did tell her he would.

"Hermione?" Theo whispered, resting a hand on her knee. She raised her eyebrows and leaned in closer to him. "Why'd they flinch?" And she suddenly felt like she would tell him. That she would tell him the answer to any question he would ever ask, and that's what she wanted to do. But that answer was for a different time, not right now. Not on the night before their graduation.

"Later Theo, I promise." She answered and he gave a slight nod, going off in thought. He looked back at her, and she answered his gaze, looking into the different colored eyes. The eyes she had taken for granted.

"Hermione… after graduation… After Graduation I'm going to see my parents and talk to them about getting the money I invested through the years with my father's name. I'll be set for a while with it, and I'll be able to find out what I want to be and chase it. When I come back, maybe in a couple weeks," He licked his lips, "would you go to dinner with me?" She wanted to say yes, she did. He looked nervous, but sure of himself. She wanted to, but her throat closed up.

"Theo, I don't…" She started, and she saw his face close down. She slid out of the seat and grabbed his hand to pull him along with her. "Nothing," She told the remaining three as she dragged Theo away from the table and outside into the evening air. She turned away from him and stared at Honeydukes filled with students across the street, the window to it looking a lot more inviting than this conversation. "Theo, I don't know if I could…" She clenched her eyes. She was an adult wasn't she? "Satisfy? Your needs? I don't know if I'd ever be interested in it and I don't know if you fully understand that."

"It's okay." He answered after a moment. And she tried to get rid of the pain, if he wouldn't date her because she wouldn't' do anything sexual; then she didn't need him. "So is it a yes for dinner?" She slowly turned around to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure?" Theo laughed, and pulled her into his arms, his chin resting on her head.

"Hermione, you are one of the most kind, brilliant, and beautiful person I know. Yes I'm sure." She hugged him back and breathed in the familiar scent. He broke the hug. "I'm taking it as a yes." She grinned in reply, "Now let's go back inside and get the others, I heard a _Hufflepuff_ if you'll believe it, is throwing a party tonight for graduation."

"Theo, did Ginny know about how you feel about me?" He held the door open for her and gave a slight grin.

"I may have mentioned it to Ron, why?" It explained the dump of clothes on her bed.

**I open at the close.**

**A/N: EL FIN! It's done guys(: I chose a quote from Harry Potter to end it because I believe that it's the ultimate inspiration for the stories I write and the things I do. I love stories that leave you with **_**somewhat**_** of an open ending. I thought this quote represented that concept perfectly because when there's an ending, there's a beginning that no one knows the ending to until it happens. Then the cycle starts again. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It means so much to me and I love you all. **


End file.
